This invention relates to assemblies of metal panels for buildings or the like, such as are used for walls or roofs, and to methods of making such assemblies. More particularly, the invention is directed to metal panel assemblies which are interlocked along so-called seamed ribs and are secured to supporting structure by means fo anchor clips held within the seams.
In the building arts, it is known to provide aluminum or other metal panel siding or roofing wherein adjacent, parallel, elongated panels are interlocked by engagement of side flanges of the panels with each other, so as to inhibit penetration of moisture and to prevent dislocation of the panels by wind. One known type of interlocking panel has parallel outwardly projecting flanges along its sides, each having a laterally opening longitudinal box channel formed therein; as used herein, the term "box channel" refers to a channel with parallel flat legs perpendicular to the central web. The channels of both side flanges of the panel open in the same directions, and are of such relative dimensions that the channel-formed portion of one flange of one panel fits nestingly within the channel of the facing flange of an adjacent panel, i.e. when the panels are assembled in side-by-side relation on a wall or roof. The outer legs of the two channels of each panel having conforming return curves which cooperate with the nested channel-formed portions to interlock the assembled panels. Such panels are readily assembled, and interlock satisfactorily; however, it is necessary to secure them to the supporting structure, and if this is done in conventional manner as with nails or other fasteners projecting through the panels, leakage of moisture may occur at the locations of the fasteners.
It has also been proposed to provide assemblies of panels having outwardly projecting longitudinal side flanges with their outer portions shaped to form cylindrical beads, wherein the beads on opposite side flanges of a panel respectively open in opposite directions. These beads are so dimensioned as to interfit when the panels are assembled; i.e. the bead on one side flange of one panel fits within the bead on the proximate side flange of the adjacent panel. To enable such assembly, the larger of the two beads of each panel is left partially open until it receives the smaller bead of the adjacent panel, and is then closed (over the smaller bead) by a rolling device sometimes called a seaming tool, to form a seamed rib interlocking the adjacent panels. At intervals along the rib, anchor members mounted on the underlying support structure are held within the ribs to secure the panel assembly to the support structure without penetration of the panels by fastening elements; each of these members has an outward projection that extends between the two rib-forming flanges and terminates in a cylindrical bead interfitted between the two beads that constitute the rib. Assemblies of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,028 and 3,555,758.